9-11 Reaction
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: The Fat Controller and his engines all hear about 9/11, and hold a memory service for those who were killed. (Requested by asperman1) rated T for mentions of terrorism, just in case.


The Fat Controller felt his eyes fill up with tears as he read the newspaper that morning. He had never heard of anything so devastating or tragic before.

He tossed the newspaper aside, unable to read another sentence. It was the 12th of September, 2001, and he had gone to work as usual, with a cheery soul.

But now, he had just read of a terrorist attack in the USA, which was named 9/11, due to the fact it had happened yesterday morning.

2,606 people were now dead. Most of them had been innocent people, either unaware of what would happen to them that day, or those who were called upon to fight the disaster that had been wrought upon them.

Over 6000 were injured in the attacks.

He couldn't bear to think of what would happen if he had known anyone who had been there when it happened. As it was, he was absolutely distraught it had happened.

He decided to step out of his office for a breath of fresh air. He rose from his seat and walked towards the door.

...

The moment he closed the door behind him, he became aware there was no bustle of Knapford's usual tendencies. Many people had tears streaming down their cheeks; some were cursing Al Qaeda- a terrorist group responsible for the attacks.

The engines, however, didn't know what was going on.

"Sir, why is it so quiet?" Percy asked curiously.

The Fat Controller looked up at the innocent little tank engine, and wondered how to explain it gently.

"My driver mentioned something about 9/11, sir." Edward said quietly. "What does it mean?"

"It's not easy to explain, but I can answer both of your questions at once." The Fat Controller answered. "Yesterday morning, a terrorist group called Al Qaeda took over planes and crashed them into the World Trade Centre and the Pentagon. Many people were killed, and lots more were injured."

"But...but why did they do it, sir?" Percy asked, his voice quivering.

"Their leader, Osama bin Laden, believed that the US were a threat to Muslims and their faith. He may have been right, he may have been wrong. However, that does not justify what he and his men did."

Edward swallowed nervously.

"Sir, should we do something to remember what happened?" He asked. "I just feel that the people of the United States should not be alone in remembering the victims of this horrific incident."

"I highly doubt the US will be alone in mourning, but I have been thinking of doing something to show that they have our support." The Fat Controller replied. "I shall think of something- but in the meantime, if you see any of the other engines, tell them about what I have told you, and then meet me back at Knapford at 5 o'clock."

The two engines agreed, and set off to do their work and spread the word, whilst the Fat Controller walked back into his office to make some phone calls.

...

At five o'clock that evening, all the engines had gathered at Knapford Station. They had all heard the news, and they were all overwhelmed and shocked at what had happened.

"These people were innocent! They'd done nothing to deserve their fate!" Gordon roared.

"Gordon, we know, but you must calm down," Said Henry. "We're here to attend a special service in the memory of those that were lost. Nothing can ever bring them back, but we must at least keep their lives in our memories."

"Henry's right," Agreed Edward. "These people were just ordinary people going to work, and in the end, they all became victims of an event that is the most horrific thing to happen since the First World War and the Holocaust."

Percy and Thomas couldn't say much- they just had tears streaming down their faces. They were very, very shocked at what had happened, and they couldn't bring themselves to speak to anyone- not even each other.

James, like Gordon, was angry at what had happened, and he vowed that if Al Qaeda ever did anything so horrifying again, he would be furious- to say the least.

Then, the mayor of Sodor and the Fat Controller walked to a podium that had been set up especially for a speech.

The mayor went first.

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen and engines. As you are all aware, we are here today to remember those who died in the terrorist attacks in the US yesterday morning. The incident is the most barbaric thing I have ever witnessed people doing to their fellow humans. 2,060 people all died in these event- civilians, firefighters and military personnel were all killed."

A shocked whisper rippled between the engines- their crew hadn't wanted to mention the numbers involved in the tragedy, for fear of upsetting them, and they couldn't read newspapers.

"Another 6000 people were injured," the mayor continued, after glancing at the engines. "So, in honour of those who were killed, I shall like to request that we all hold a two minute silence for those who were killed or injured."

...

Quietness echoed round Knapford. The station was now a glass mausoleum of silence, thoughts, memories and silent tears sliding onto the platform.

Thomas didn't like having to be quiet, but he was not willing to be disrespectful and so he decided to hold back anything he wanted to say until after the silence. The other engines all had tears gathering in their eyes, and they tried hard not to cry, for fear of shattering the silence.

...

At last, the silence was over. But very little noise happened. The Fat Controller walked over to the podium.

"When I first heard the news this morning, I could not believe that it was happening," He began, "and I'm aware many of you feel the same way. This is something that this world has not seen. Massacre of fellow humans, yes, it is not new. But the scale and the means are both something that has never been conceived before, and hopefully, will never happen again. Please, during this difficult time, think of those who have suffered a loss in the attacks, and let us hope that such a terrible act will never be repeated again, whatever the motive."

At this, many people dissolved into sobs, including Percy. Many others continued to shed tears quietly, and yet more people began cursing Al Qaeda for their unthinkable act and hoped they would be brought to justice.

Amidst it all, Thomas and Percy were both still at a loss of how anyone could conceive such a horrible plan to get a message across.

But when they asked Edward for an answer, his expression told them that this was something that could not be answered, apart from the fact that it was clearly evident that even in today's society, cruelty and barbarity in humans towards their own kind still existed, and it was still at large.

...

A/N: A story written as requested by asperman1, for the memory of those who died in the 9/11 attacks. Today is the 15th anniversary since this terrible event, and my condolences go to those who lost loved ones in the attacks. May they never be forgotten.

Thegoldsaddletank.


End file.
